


One Hot, Hot Summer

by Zygarde22



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Awkward Sexual Situations, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Friends to Lovers, Genderswap, Light Dom/sub, Pregnancy Scares, These two dorks, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-30
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-01-26 15:44:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12560740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zygarde22/pseuds/Zygarde22
Summary: Camp Campbell is experiencing a heat wave, both in terms of weather and in the bed between two Camp Counselors, and while dealing with the weather is one thing, trying to sort your feelings for your coworker is another. A kinda fluffy and smutty Genderbent Gwenvid story, inspired by a Tumblr AU.





	1. Part 1:Getting Caught.

**Author's Note:**

> So this was inspired by an AU that Tumblr user Cartoonista NSFW made in the Gwenvid tag, my mind wouldn't let me sleep unless I finished this damn thing which is why I'm posting this at 2 in the morning, because sleep is for fucking cowards. Also, this is the unedited chapter, I’ll post the edited version when I get a chance.

It took a lot to get Davee stressed, quite a lot. It’s not as though she didn’t get stressed, it’s just that her threshold for it was exceptionally high, (especially compared to her co-counselor Glen.) but when she did get stressed she liked to take care of it. How she took care of it depended on the day and source of her stress. Today the source of her stress was… complicated, to say the least It started right around midday when the sun was high in the air and the heat was near unbearable.

Whipping the sweat away from her brow, Davee was giving instructions to the campers of Camp Campbell. It was one of the many outdoor activities that Camp Campbell exceled in; fire making. To Davee this was an invaluable skill to have when one was out in the wilds and needed to keep war. Though Glen and her could deal do with less of Nick trying to burn the entire camp to the ground, still things were going well that day aside from a few brush fires that were easily put out.

“GOD, it’s so fucking hot!” Glen said in his usual deep voice as they did the same thing Davee did, the sign of sweat on their collar as a ring of it was present around their neck. Downing a bottle of water to try and cool themselves, Glen turned to Davee, “How the hell aren’t you hot?” Glen asked her envious of the other counselor’s lack of sweat.

“Oh, I am, I’m just dealing with it a bit better.” Davee said proudly much to Glen’s annoyance, the male counselor tired of being sweaty and overheated decided to take off their shirt, this was the crux of Davee’s problems. Now it was a bit of a secret that Davee had a slight, tiny (not really it was a huge one) crush on her co-counselor Glen. It wasn’t hard to figure they were the only person around her age for nearly miles around, and they were good-looking man. So, seeing them without a shirt covered in sweat was let’s just say making Davee, hot and bothered. His brown skin glistening with sweat and his brown hair on full display, it was enough to make any girl weak in their knees.

So here she was after the campers had gone to sleep, taking care of this hot and bothered state. At the moment she was mostly rubbing her pussy, taking things slow; it was going to be a long night. Stifling a moan, she placed two fingers into herself and began to plunge them in and out, slow, and steadily. The pleasure made her bite her lips a bit as she felt the sensation wrack her entire body. While she was doing this her mind went to the source of her rather bothered sate: Glen. In her mind she imagined the much taller man pinning her to the bed, kissing her neck and making her wraith and squirm with excitement.

“Oh, Glen.” She monad out as she continued to let her imagination play out, her eyes shut in ecstasy, then she heard a person speak.

“Holy crap!”  She heard a voice that on the top ten list of voice she did not want to hear was smack-dab right at number one. Her eyes shoot open to see the person who’s name she was just moaning was staring at her wide eyed. Time seemed to wanna stand still there as the two looked each other in the eyes, not sure who should speak first or if they should speak at all.

“Um, I-um I…I’ll go now!” Glen said as he hurriedly tried to leave the room ASAP, but he was stopped when Davee yelled out.

“Wait!” She yelled as she tried her best to cover herself, which amounted to trying to smoot her shirt, so it covered her lady parts, “Maybe you can… y’know help me?” Davee asked in her attempt at a sultry voice, which came off a bit to saccharine to be sexy, but this seemed to do the trick as Glen turned around and with a smile that could melt any girls (or boy, Davee wasn’t judgmental) heart, and eyes that were half lidded making it very apparent as to what he was thinking.

“Well if you beg, I might.” He said, giving her a sultry smile, taking the hint Davee removed her shirt completely to reveal her perky breasts and laid down.

“Glen, I want you to fuck me!” She said, as she waited for his response. Walking up to the bed, Glen took of his shirt and then removed his shorts, showing how turned on he was, since he was pitching a major tent in his pants.

“Well since you asked so nicely.” He said as he crawled onto the bed, stopping short of Davee’s legs. Licking his lips enticingly he went a few extra inches and brought his face right where her entrance was. Davee could feel the warmth of his breath as he breathed in and out, his mouth mere inches away from her sweet spot.

“Just look at how wet you are, and to think I caused this,” He said as he then gave her pussy a small lick, sending shivers down Davee’s spine and making her moan out slightly, “I guess I’m going to have to take care of that.” He said as he brought his mouth fully onto her snatch. Making Davee cry out more. Licking, kissing and everything else that one could do with their mouth and tongue (and a few that Davee didn’t even know were possible.” Was happening to her, it was pure and utter bliss as Glen ate her out.

“God, Glen.” Davee said as she gripped Glen’s head trying to make him go faster and get more contact with her pussy. She could feel herself getting closer and closer to her edge, all while Glen continued to pleasure her, she was close to pulling his hair in her pleasure. Then with a cry of ecstasy she came. Her vision went bright white and she writhed with pleasure. Removing himself from her pussy Glen smiled at his handiwork as the girl beneath him came down from her orgasm.

“How was that Davee?” Glen asked as Davee finally recovered from her orgasm, smiling Davee simply did a thumbs up gesture.  After a few seconds Davee sat up, still a bit wobbly from her ordeal, she then noticed that Glen was still rock hard.

“How about I take care of that.” Davee said as she crouched down to Glen’s crotch, one of the many benefits of being petite. Slowly removing his boxers, she could see his member sticking out hard, waiting to release its contents. Kissing it on the tip, Davee slowly took Glen’s member into her mouth.

“Jesus, Davee, that’s god.” Glen said huskily as Davee’s head bobbed up and down on his cock, only stopping to take a quick breath. Davee was going rather slow, a bit unsure in her technique compared to Glen when it came to pleasuring her partner orally.

“Am I doing well?” Davee asked as she took her mouth from around Glen’s cock. Glen nodded and Davee went back to pleasuring him. Getting close to his peak, Glen warned Davee of his impending release. Removing her mouth from his cock, Davee wrapped her hands around his member and began to stroke it hard and fast. Letting out a muffled groan as he bit his lips, Glen came, rope after rope of his hot cum came pouring out of his member and onto Davee’s belly. Grabbing some tissues from her nightstand Davee whipped the cum from her and threw the tissue into a nearby bin.

“God, I want you more than ever.” Glen said husky voice breathing heavily after his release. He knew it would take a few minutes before he was ready and rearing to go, but at this point he wanted nothing more than to fuck Davee until the two of them were so tired that they’d have to postpone camp activities the next day. Davee seemed to have the same idea since she laid onto the bed her legs open and her entrance beckoning, waiting to be taken.

“Come on, Mr. Sanchez you don’t want to keep a lady waiting do you.” Davee said with a devious smile on her face, she knew the kind of books that Glen liked to read, and that her using his last name would make her go wild. Grabbing Davee by her arms holding her down, Glen placed his face rather close to hers, so close that if either of them moved they would be kissing.

“You’re right, I shouldn’t.” Glen said kissing Davee on her lips, making her squeak in surprise, removing himself from her lips, Glen then kissed Davee on her neck, making her let out a small cry of pleasure. She then felt Glen’s member near her entrance, twitching and ready to feel her.

“Please don’t keep me waiting I want you in me!” Davee practically yelled as she tried her best to impale herself on Glen’s cock. Smiling Glen decided to give Davee what she wanted and plunged deep into her making her let out a moan. Taking his hands from their grip on Davee’s, Glen gripped the petite girls hips and began to buck into her, each thrust making Davee cry out in pleasure and a bit in pain. Glen did not go half-assed when it came to pleasuring a woman, like a jackhammer he was pounding her, not that Davee could complain, she’d waited for this moment the entire summer.

Letting out a small cry, Davee came again, her walls closing in around Glen’s cock, making him stop for a moment as she rode out her orgasm. Smiling down at her, Glen was proud, he broke his record for that, well technically he broke it the first time with Davee, man he really needed to get laid more. After a few moments and after taking a quick breather, the two went back to fucking like rabbits in heat. Glen was getting close to his edge and he was unsure where Davee wanted him to finish in.

“Davee, I-” He was cut off by Davee kissing him and as best as she could whisper in his ears.

“Cum in me!” Davee said as she wrapped her arms and legs around Glen to make sure he unloaded all his seed into her. Thrusting a few more times, Glen let out a small grunt as his seed flooded into her receptive pussy, she was so glad this was one of her safe days, cause the last thing she wanted was to get pregnant by her co-counselor, good luck explaining that to her mom and dad. Removing himself from Davee Glen flopped down beside her and let out a tired breath, turning to face Davee who had her arm on her forehead and breathing heavily. Holding her hand Glen smiled at Davee.

“That was awesome.” Davee said dead tired, but oh so satisfied. She was probably gonna feel horrible in the morning, one does not get jackhammered during sex and not walk with a bit of a limp the next day, but it would be worth it.

“We should do this again.” Glen said thinking about what a next time with Davee would be like, “You sure it was okay for me to you know, cum inside you?” Glen asked worried that he might have impregnated his coworker, not that the idea of having a kid with Davee was bad, but the absolute last thing they needed was an unplanned pregnancy. Life was hard enough for him, he did not need dealing with that crap.

“Yeah it’s okay, it’s a safe day for me,” Davee answered looking up at the ceiling, taking another breath she then got up, “Well I’m gonna take a shower, you can join me if you want.” Davee said as she left to go to the bathroom in the cabin. Taking a deep sigh Glen got up and followed her. A nice warm shower was the best thing after sex, well that and cuddling with a person, which they also did.  Sure they'd probably be embarrassed to hell and back the next morning, but that was the then this is now. Just being next to each other was pretty good. 


	2. Part 2: Swimming and Confessions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'm not as satisfied with this chapter as I was with Chapter 1, but eh, what you gonna do, I might go back to it later and redo it but for now I'm tired, it's 4:10 AM and I spent the better half of a night writing.

Davee let out a long yawn as they woke up. Glancing at their clock they could see the time was about five in the morning, her normal time to wake up the entire summer. Though this was anything but normal, as shown by the half-naked guy laying down next to her hugging her, rather cutely she might add. Letting out a content sigh, she still couldn’t believe that last night she had sex with Glen.

            Deciding that she didn’t need another shower after the one she took last night, Davee got dressed in her Camp Campbell uniform and decided it was time to wake up Glen. Shaking him awake she spoke to him in her most singsong voice imaginable.

            “Glen, time to wake up.” Davee said sweetly trying to coax her coworker out of his sleep, when this didn’t wake him up, Davee decided to use an alternative method, “Glen, if you don’t wake up I’ll start playing my guitar!” Davee threatened the sleeping counselor, this seemed to do the trick as Glen’s eyes shot straight open and they sat up giving Davee the death glares to end all death glares.

            “Not on your life!” Glen said staring Davee down, smiling Davee handed Glen his camp counselor uniform, which they took promptly. Getting up from the bed Glenn began to dress themselves while Davee brushed her messy red hair in the mirror near her bed.

            “Come, on we got a few more hours before the campers wake up.”  Davee said in her usual chipper can do voice that she always had.

            “Yeah, right behind you.” Glen said as they stretched a bit getting a crick out of their back. The two stepped out of the counselor’s cabin and made their way to the mess hall to eat some breakfast and plan the rest of the activities that the campers would be doing that day. During this walk it’s when Glen noticed the slight change in Davee’s walk, and he smiled knowing fully what had caused it.  

            “So, what are we going to do today?” Glen asked as he stuffed some rather dubious eggs into her mouth, Davee thought for a moment, they had done fire making and a few other things yesterday. For once she was out of ideas.

            “You got anything?” Davee asked admitting defeat, a first for her, Glen shrugged his shoulder and thus they were back to square one, nothing to do and no idea what to do, then as if lighting stuck her an idea hit Davee.

            “Oh! I know swimming!” Davee shouted making Glen nearly fall off the bench that he was sitting on in surprise. Striating themselves out, Glen looked at Davee with a bit of trepidation at the suggestion.

            “Swimming?” Glen asked an eyebrow raised at his co-consular who nodded, “Swimming?” They asked again, still a bit dumbfounded at the suggestions.

            “Yep, I figured, the campers probably feel miserable with the heatwave and I imagine that the a swim in the lake is just the thing to help!” Davee said proudly at the suggestion, Glen on the other hand was still skeptical of the idea, he’d seen how bad the lake could be, and the idea of swimming in it was…less than palpable, but they were out of ideas so that’s what they had to go with. Finishing their breakfasts, the two went about setting up a few things, while it wasn’t common at Camp Campbell they still had things for it, including several flotation devices for campers that were less than good at swimming and a few manuals on how to spot someone drowning, and anything else that would help them keep the campers from getting themselves killed like morons. So, when it was time for the campers to eat breakfast and tell them of today’s big activity Glen and Davee were ready.

            “Alright campers, once you’re done with breakfast be sure to get your swimming gear on, cause today is swimming day!” Davee said excitedly at the idea of teaching the campers who didn’t know how to swim to do so and many other things. Though as per usual the camps downer Maxine said something negative about their activates today.

            “Really? Swimming, couldn’t come up with anything more original?” Maxine said as she rolled her eyes, at least she didn’t use vulgar language this time, Davee thought.

            “Now Max, just because it’s a swim day doesn’t mean that we didn’t have any ideas.” Davee said, her hands on her hips.

            “But, yeah we were out of ideas.” Glen said immediately contradicting Davee’s previous statement, which made Maxine laugh.

            “Ha! I fucking called it.” Maxine said laughing at Davee’s expense. Sighing Davee shook her head and then went outside to wait for the campers to finish their meals. Even after finding out Maxine’s family situation and being more open to her, Davee still had a hard time motivating her. After half an hour the campers emerged from the mess hall and were lined up awaiting further instructions.

            “Now the boys should follow Glen and girls follow me and we’ll get changed into our swimsuits.” Davee said as the girls followed behind her while the boys did so with Glen. Ten minutes later everyone emerged from the respective changing areas in their swimsuits. Camp Campbell didn’t have a standardized swimming uniform, so everyone was required to pack their own, so it was a rather large mishmash of different swimsuits.

            “Alright everyone, let’s head to the lake and let’s have some fun swimming!” Davee said excitedly as the campers marched to the lake to prepare enjoy a day of swimming fun.

            “Alright everyone before we began, who here can swim?” Davee asked, Neale, Daphne, Nerf, and Max raised their hands, “Alrighty campers, I have some floaties for you guys.” Davee said handing them the inflated flotation devices. Walking to the docks most of the campers were happily swimming except Maxine who was sitting on the edge.

            “Now Max, why aren’t you joining your friends swimming?” Davee asked the ten-year-old who was kicking their legs back and forth splashing water.

            “Because Davee, I don’t feel like it.” Maxine answered giving Davee a death glare, Davee sighed and sat down next to Maxine and gave her a small smile and placed a gentle hand on the girls shoulder. 

            “Come on, Max, I know how you feel, but you can have some fun at least once.”  Davee said gaining an even bigger smile. Sighing again Maxine thought for a moment and walked away from the dock leaving behind a slightly crestfallen Davee. Glen walked up  to Davee and patted her shoulder.

            “We’ll get through to her eventually.” Glen said giving Davee a helpful smile, “Come on, let’s do some swimming.” Glen said dipping their toe into the waters before jumping fully into the lakes cool waters. Davee smiled and decided to join in and was swimming along with the other campers and enjoying the waters on their body. Eventually Maxine came back to the docks and was sitting down like she was before. Swimming up to the dock Nick was trying to coax his friend into joining them.

            “Come on Max, you can’t be a mope all day.”  Nick said at the docks edge doing a backstroke before diving below the water and popping back up spitting water at his friend. Narrowing her eyes at Nick, for this.

            “Ugh, fine. I’ll swim with you fucking morons.” Maxine said as she jumped into lake and began swimming with her friends. Seeing this Davee swam up to the young girl and splashed her, Maxine turned to Davee and narrowed her eyes at the consoler, before she was splashed again. Maxine then did the same to Davee, what followed was a large splash battle between most of the campers, by the time the sun was starting to set, and the campers were done with dinner for that day and asleep, Glen and Davee were sitting in the consolers cabin watching a rerun of Rob Boss.

            “I’m glad Maxine, finally opened up.” Davee said stretching her arms, her body was well worn out from swimming from nearly morning to night, only taking a break for lunch, it was a fun day, especially seeing Glen shirtless all day, that’s always a plus.

            “Yeah, she may be a little shit sometimes, but she’s our little shit.” Glen said, turning their head to look at Davee a thought sprang into his head, one that was going through his mind for the entire day.

            “Davee, quick question about last night.” Glen said getting Davee’s attention.

            “Sure, what do you want to talk about Glen?” Davee asked giving Glen a slight smile, taking a deep breath Glen spoke up about his questions.

            “Davee, you’re…not disappointed about last night, are you?” Glen asked, a frown starting to form on his mouth. Davee placed her hand on Glen’s hand, holding it timidly and smiling.

            “No, I think last night was one the best nights of my life,” Davee said remembering it with vivid memories, the feeling of Glen inside her. It was a new feeling that she really couldn’t encapsulate, “I’ve never done anything with anyone, well at least not with a man.” Davee said as she straddled Glen’s lap.

            “You know, I’ve wanted to be with you for a while?” Davee said giving Glen a slight sultry smile, this seem to be working as Davee could feel Glen’s erection starting to form through his shorts.

            “Heh, really. How long?” Glen asked as he put one hand around Davee’s back and another around her hip. Placing her hand on Glen’s chest Davee smiled. It was kinda embarrassing to admit how long she’d had a crush on Glen.

            “For, a while now, probably last year, but I didn’t really think about stuff like this until this summer.” Davee said putting her forehead to Glen’s. Davee was looking at Glen’s lips, how inviting they were, the two kissed a lot when they were having sex last night, but there was something about it just by itself, for a lot of people a kiss was something you cherished between you and your lover. So, it felt right when Glen and her kissed, parting the two were looking intently into each other’s eyes.

            “I want to say something, but I feel like if I did, anything that would come out of my mouth would ruin the moment.” Glen said a frown forming on his face, realizing he probably ruined the moment just from the comment, “Sorry, I’m not used to…this.” Glen said sighing.

            “Used to what?” Davee asked giving Glen a smile that could best be described as ‘I’m not gonna judge you.’ It was a smile that she’d seen a lot when Davee would talk to Maxine, one of those genuine smiles that could only come from a person a person like Davee.

            “Just, this. An intimate relationship.” Glen said opining up about his past to Davee, “I mean I’ve had one night stands and some flings, but nothing substantial, I just…I don’t want to ruin this…I guess I’m scared of something else going wrong in my life.” Glen said holding Davee tightly, Davee simply smiled and held him just as tight. Glen for how he acted sometimes, was for the most part a person made of anxiety and doubt, and Davee wanted to help him get through them, just like how she wanted to help Maxine.

            “I’m worried too.” Davee said reassuring Glen in his anxiety. Were they in love? It was a bit to early to say, but the two were willing to try even if things were strange for them. Later that night when the two were getting ready for bed, Glen walked up to Davee, a bit unsure how to ask what he wanted to.

            “Um, Davee you mind if I sleep with you tonight, no-not in the sexual way I mean you know just cuddling?” Glen asked, hoping he didn’t sound too much like an idiot.

            “Sure Glen, I’d love that.” Davee said as she laid down onto the bed and patted the spot next to her. Glen laid down next to her, he was hesitant to wrap her arms around her, but eventually he did and placed his chin on the crook of her neck.

            “Night.” Davee said to Glen as she turned off the lights.

            “Night.” Glen replied as she went to sleep, the warmth of Davee surrounding him.


	3. Part 3:Goodbyes and Consequences

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Woo! Two chapters in one day, I'm on a damn roll and I didn't work on this one until three in the morning. Though like chapter 2 I'm probably gonna edit this chapter to be better, but for now enjoy. Also sorry that this chapter is shorter than the others.

It had been a few weeks since Glen and Davee had started, their…whatever their relationship was, neither really wanted to call it dating, seemed to committal to them. They were still unsure what they wanted out of it. Though that didn’t stop them from doing everything imaginable in the bed. In those few weeks Glen and Davee had probably had sex more times in their lives than ever, though that was only about maybe six times tops, they were a bunch of shy and awkward dorks after all. Still it leads to a rather large thought forming in the back of Glen’s head that he really needed to talk to Davee about. The six times they had sex, only one he could think of them having used a condom. While he did believe Davee about her being safe for the time being, he knew that would not last, not in the slightest.

Aside from this the summer was winding down, coming to an end, in a few days the campers would be going home, and Camp Campbell would be closing for the rest of the year, whether it would open again next summer was still up in the air, especially since the events that happened on parent’s day a couple of weeks ago. The fact that they could stay open for the remainder of the summer, was a miracle in in and of itself. Still from what Davee said, she was hopeful that the ownership of the camp would be transferred to her and Camp Campbell would open again come next May.  Though these were all things that they would deal with when the they arrived at that bridge.

For now, the two were enwrapped in their own, things; namely being wrapped in each other’s faces as the made out that night after dinner. While this wasn’t any different from the last times, frantic kisses, and touches, trying to get as much pleasure from the even the most minimal of contact between one another. Removing herself from Glen Davee took off her shirt and went back to kissing and grabbing at Glen, which made the him groan in pleasure. Glen for his part was trying his best to remove his shorts so he could properly be with Davee, fumbling with the zipper and button in a frantic dash to remove as many layers as he could from himself. Davee decided to help with that predicament and began to remove the shorts from Glen before she did the same to hers, leaving her in only her panties and Glen in boxers.

Bracing her elbows on the arm rest of the couch the two were doing their lovemaking on, Davee wiggled her behind at Glen and turned to him giving him a sultry smile.

“Come on, I don’t want to wait any longer.” She said in a sultry yet somehow sweet tone as she saw Glen’s cock twitch inside his boxers. Nodding Glen shuffled behind Davee his face a few inches away from her ears, and after pulling her panties aside, he plunged deep into her. Davee let out a gasp of pleasure as she felt Glen inside her. Then grabbing her by the chest and wrapping his arms fully around her Glen began to pump in and out of Davee making her moan and groan with each movement, only stopping when she would come, eventually he was close to his end and with one last thrust he unloaded his seed as deep as he could into Davee, with Davee letting out a content sigh at the feeling of being filled. Removing himself from his lover Glen placed a loving kiss on Davee’s cheeks before he held her tightly.

“You doing okay Davee?” Glen asked holding and stroking Davee’s hair, nodding Glen placed another kiss on her forehead, neither wanted to get up to take a shower, too tired to really do anything, eventually the fell asleep in each other’s arms, despite how dirty they felt after their late-night coitus session. The next morning, they did shower and dress up ready to help the campers have fun and learn again. These nights happened for a few more days until the eventful day for the campers to go home came. Tears were shed and smiles had as one by one the campers headed towards the bus that would take them to their designated drop off point.

“Well Maxine, it was nice seeing you this year, I hope you feel better next time we see each other.” Davee said giving Davee a goodbye hug and a smile, Maxine for her part rolled her eyes at this show of affection, but Davee knew it meant a lot to the young girl, even if she didn’t show it.

“Whatever, I’m just glad to get out of this fucking place.” Maxine said trying to fight back tears and failing. Whipping the tears way from her eyes Davee gave Maxine another smile.

“Don’t worry, Max, I’ll see you next time.” Davee said Smiling at Maxine, the ten year old hugged her and then stepped onto the bus, and as the dust settled and the bus was just over the horizon moving further and further away from the camp, only Glen and Davee were left.

“Whelp, the summers over, I guess we should start the cleanup.” Glen said as they walked away to go clean up anything that was left behind by the campers. Davee nodded and followed behind her. When the sun had set and the two were left sitting outside the counselor’s cabin enjoying a few beers and looking at the stars.

“Well it’s been an…eventful summer.” Glen said as he took a sip of his beer, it was cheap beer, but hey beer was beer in her opinion. Davee agreed and took a long swig of the stuff before laying her head on Glen’s shoulder.

“It has, I’m gonna miss you and the campers when I head back to Canada.” Davee said as she wrapped her arm slowly around Glen. Glen didn’t mind and wrapped his arm around her. This would probably be the last the two see of each other for a while, and they wanted it to just be a nice moment. Even if that moment was drinking beer under the stars while close to a person you loved.

The next day Davee was standing with Gwen at the bus stop that took Davee to and from the United States and Canada. The two were holding hands like the lovers you’d see in movies before one goes on some important business trip or something, Davee watched too many romcoms. Still it was a pretty emotional scene, Davee didn’t know if her crush had evolved into love, but it sure felt like it, being separated from a person you’d grown so attached to.

“Well I guess this is goodbye for the rest of the year.” Davee said a bit sad to say goodbye to Glen until next summer, “But I’ll call you when I get to Alberta.” Davee said smiling at Glen. The bus would arrive in a few moments, so they only had a couple of minutes to say what they wanted to one another.

“Yeah, it’s been a rollercoaster ride of a summer,” Glen said as he pulled Davee into a surprise kiss, holding Glen the two parted and held onto each other for a moment, “I’ll see you in a few months, until then call me whenever you get a chance.” Glen said as he reluctantly pulled away from Davee, just in time for the bus to arrive. Turning around, Davee got onto the bus and waved at her before sitting down and awaiting the long bus ride to Canada. The bus ride was calm  aside from Davee making a phone call to her mother and father, telling them that she was returning from the States to Canada, and about her recent relationship with Glen.

“So, how much do you like this boy, dear?” Davee’s mother asked as Davee looked out the window at the trees and what not rolling bye.  Davee thought for a moment, it was hard to say, like she said she didn’t really know if she was in love with Glen, but it felt like it.

“Not sure, I’m just into her, in a way I’m not used to.” Davee answered omitting the fact that she and Glen had sex already before she got her feelings sorted out, she was especially going to leave out the unsafe sex part, she didn’t wanna hear a lecture by her mother about why what she did was a dumb idea.

“Well, I can’t wait to finally meet this Glen, he sounds like a lovely young man.” Davee’s mother said, surprising Davee, she didn’t mention that she was going to invite Glen up to Alberta at any point, “What you’re surprised that I said that, trust me I’d love to meet the man who stole my little girls heart.” Her mother said much to Davee’s embarrassment. It was going to be a long day when she finally meets her parents. Davee’s reunion with her parents was an uneventful one, but it was nice, and while her mother ribbed her again for her relationship with Glen it was a nice meeting.

A few weeks passed and Davee started noticing something was wrong, it had been nearly a month since she last had her period. The first couple of days after she was late she just figured that the stress of the last couple of days of camp had messed up her cycle, but when almost a month passed and nothing; she was getting worried. So thinking of the worst she went to a pharmacy and picked up a home pregnancy test. Shaking her head, she took the test in her bathroom, waiting for the results.

 “Please don’t be positive, please don’t be positive please…don’t…be…” Looking at the pink stick in her hand, a pink plus was prominent on the test, and Davee felt her world nearly stop, she was pregnant, she couldn’t believe it, so much so that she closed her eyes and opened them again to make sure that she was seeing what she saw, the indicated didn’t change, and Davee started to feel light headed. When she woke up her mother was looking over her, holding a hand to her head.

“Mom, what happened?” Davee asked as she sat up from her bed to look at her mom.

“I found you on the floor, I was making sure you didn’t run a fever, though I think I found what happened.” Her mother said and Davee’s stomach dropped as her mother pulled out the home pregnancy test with positive results. Somehow this day went from bad to worse for Davee.


	4. Part 4: Of Family and grandparents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Didn't like this chapter that much, but again, once this whole story is done, I'll probably go back and change a lot of the flow of the story, but for now enjoy.

There are a lot of things that Davee regrets in her life. She regrets never asking her high school crush Stacy Lee to the prom, she regrets never finishing collage, she’s never lived a life of regrets, but she has a few. Though none would compare to the one she has at this very moment. She was sitting before her mother as she tried to explain how her daughter came back from her summer job pregnant; suffice to say it was a mortifying experience for Davee and she knew it.

            “Now, look Davee, I know you’re an adult, but this is…I just have no words.” Davee’s mother Melinda said, pinching the bridge of her nose. Part of her blamed this on not teaching Davee any of this stuff (curse you public school sex-ed!) But for the time being she was going to have to deal with this and support her daughter as best she could, whether that meant helping her get an abortion or dealing with the rigors of new motherhood.

            “Now, do you have this Glen’s number dear?” Melinda asked her daughter thinking of what to do next, when Davee nodded Melinda then spoke up, “Now, Davee I need you to call him and tell him about this.” When Melinda said that Davee’s face went paler than it could ever be. She did not want to talk to Glen about this, she knew about most of Glen’s insecurities and did not want him worrying about being an absentee father, that would probably make him feel even worse.

            “Mom, I don’t think that’s such a good idea!” Davee said her voice going up a few octaves as she tried to convince her mother, not to make her call her sorta, maybe, kinda boyfriend and tell him “Hey, while we were fucking like rabbits in heat, you knocked me up and now I’m in a different country from you!” It would not be the best situation to say the least. Though she knew if she didn’t and Glen find out about it somehow secondhand, the situation would be far, far worse. It was a no win situation if she ever found one.

            “Davee, I know you don’t want to do it, but, if you don’t this will only end badly.” Melinda said to her daughter, letting out a deep and annoyed sigh, Davee knew her mom was right.

            “Fine, just… give me a moment to compose myself.” Davee said as she pulled out her cellphone and walked out of the room so that she could talk to Glen in private. Taking a few deep breaths, she pulled up her contact’s, Glen was right around the top along with her mother and father.  Taking another deep breath, she dialed up Glen and waited for him to pick up his cell.

            “Hey Davee, what can I do for you?” Glen asked as he picked up the phone, Davee almost hang up, but her composure stood fast and she spoke up.

            “Hey Glen, um, I have some news to tell you.” Davee said trying her best to not sound nervous, though she imagined that she was failing hard at this, she could also tell she was failing because Glen picked up on her nervousness and spoke up.

            “Something wrong? You sound nervous.” Glen asked, Davee almost hung up to save herself from this situation, but she knew that Glen would just call her back and then they’d be back at square one. She had to bite the bullet and tell him what had happened.

            “Glen, um this may come as a shock, but I’m…I’m…” Davee was having a hard time finishing the sentence, the words just wouldn’t come out of her mouth. Gritting her teeth, Davee forced herself to finish the sentence “I’m pregnant!” Davee practically yelled feeling a bit light headed at this whole thing. Taking another deep breath, she waited for Glen’s response. With baited breaths she heard him, in the background of the phone so he was still there.

            “You…sure?” Glen asked through the phone she could hear the fear in his voice, which was the last thing she wanted. She could hear his breathing was heavy, and she could tell he was trying his best to not hang up or do anything else irrational.

            “Yeah, I take it you don’t need to be told who the dad is.” Davee said her voice rather calm for what was happening, but she figured that was a good thing the last thing she needed was being super stressed about this. She heard shuffling in the background and Glen spoke up again.

            “No, you don’t,” Glen said sighing, Davee could imagine him sitting down and trying to gather his thoughts, “Well I’m glad you at least told me, so…is there any way I can help? If you need me to come up to Canada, I can.” Glen offered Davee. Smiling Davee thought for a few moments, she knew that her mother and father would want to meet Glen, especially thanks to Davee’s current predicament, and the idea of Having Glen around during this would probably make things much easier on her.

            “Sure, when can you get here?” Davee asked, waiting for the response. She knew it would probably take a few weeks considering Glen’s finical situation and lack of a job, “If you need money to get here, I can get my parents to help.”

            “Thanks for the offer, I can probably make it in a month or two, gotta get some things done here.” Glen said, well at least that gave Davee a time window when to expect him to arrive, “Look, Davee, I’m sorry that this is happening to you.” Glen said apologizing, unprompted. Davee let out a small sigh.

            “No, it’s both our faults, but hey what can you do.”  Davee said, feeling a bit better about this whole thing. She knew the next couple of months were not going to be the most…easiest things that she’d ever went through, but at least she’d have some friends and family to help her through this.

            “Right, well I guess I’ll talk to you later.” Glen said taking another deep breath.

            “Yeah, same… see you soon.” Davee said as the two hung up. Davee saw her mother standing in the doorway of her room, smile on her face.

            “I take it you heard most of that?” Davee asked her mother, who nodded she walked up to Davee and hugged her patting her head lovingly.  Melinda was like Davee in that regard, always ready to give a comforting hand to anyone who needed. Then a thought entered Davee’s head.

            “Did you tell dad about this yet?” Davee asked a bit worried about her father coming home and being…less than enthusiastic about his daughter suddenly getting pregnant out of nowhere, but then again neither was Davee all that excited about getting pregnant out of nowhere, all around it was not a good feeling.

            “Don’t worry, while you out, I called him, he’s not angry, believe it or not.” Melinda said surprising Davee a bit. She knew her dad was a rather forgiving person, but she didn’t think he’d be too into the idea.

            “Really?” Davee asked still a bit surprised at this turn of events, Melinda nodded, laughing a bit thinking of what her husband said about his daughter having a child.

            “Yep, he was excited, I think his exact words were ‘My precious girl is having a kid, I can’t wait to be a grandfather.’” Melinda said quoting her husband and his enthusiasm about being a grandfather, he was weird like that.

            “R-really?” Davee said in even more disbelief, still she was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth. SO she was glad that she had support on both sides from her parents and Glen. It would be a few weeks before she’d see Glen again, but she at least knew he was willing to be with her during this.

            The next few months passed without much in the way of event’s aside from Davee visiting her family’s family doctor to keep check with the baby, and how it’s progressing, no idea on the sex of the baby, a bit too early for that. She was also starting to show, her flat stomach had started to become a bit bigger with the tiny baby bump. Meanwhile Glen was doing his best to save up money to head to Canada for a year to help Davee with the pregnancy. It was a… difficult prospect, trying to get enough money in only two months to head over to a place for nearly eight to ten months. Lots of late night shifts and overtime. Though it would hopefully be worth it. At least that what he was hoping as he sat in the bus taking him to Alberta, Davee had sent him the address to her home. When the bus stopped at the bus stop in Davee’s neighborhood Glen took a deep breath. When he reached the front door of the house, he rang the doorbell and waited for a response. He could hear a female voice yelling from inside the house.

            Coming! Give me a minute!” Glen heard a voice yell from behind the door, a minute passed and the door open and before him he saw her, Davee. Her red hair was done hanging down, a bit messy and she was wearing sweats and a t-shirt.

            “Sorry it took me so long to get here.” Glen said a smile on his face, Davee took a moment to process who was there then jumped to hug Glen. Still holding him Davee kissed Glen on the lips, much his surprise, but he didn’t complain and only tightened his hold on her. When she separated from him, Davee let out a small laugh, a bit embarrassed by how she acted after not seeing Glen for only a few months.

            “I take it you missed me.” Glen said, Davee nodded and Glen smiled, “So did I. “ he said as he saw a person standing in the doorway a smile on her face, Glen assumed this was Davee’s mother Melinda. Turning around Davee saw her mother and separated from Glen.

            “Mom, this is Glen, Glen this is my mom.” Davee said as she showed off Glen to her mother, who extended her hand, which Glen shook without hesitation. Glen could see the resemblance between the two, Davee was nearly a spitting image of her mother, with the only difference was the visible age between the two. It made Glen wonder just how much like their mother would his future child look like.

            “Hello, miss Greenwood, it’s nice to finally meet you.” Glen said as he extended a hand for Melinda to shake, which she did.

            “I’m glad I meet you two, Davee has said a lot of good things about you.” Melinda said making Davee blush a bit, especially when Glen turned to look at her with a raised eyebrow, “Well come inside and make yourself at home my husband should be back soon.” Melinda said as she ushered the two inside.  Sitting down on the sofa, Glen took in what kind of house Davee lived in, pictures of various family camping trips, Davee at various stages of his life and many other things littered the living room walls or on tables and other things. It gave a rather homely feel to the place.

            “So, Glen, what do you do for a living?” Melinda asked as she handed Glen a cup of tea and sat down on the sofa opposite of him.

            “I don’t do much, I sorta just…work odd jobs and stuff.” Glen said feeling a bit embarrassed at his lack of much in the way of a meaningful job. Melinda nodded and seemed to be understanding of his plight.

            “Ah, I was at that stage in my life at one point.” Melinda said remembering her younger years before she and Davee’s father got married, “Well I’m glad you made it here safely.” Melinda said as the two continued to talk. Eventually Davee’s father made it back and Glen properly introduced himself. He was surprised by how friendly he was, not what he would expect from someone who got his daughter pregnant out of wedlock, Glen just rolled with it.  When night had fallen and Davee and Glen were in Davee’s room preparing to go to bed, Davee had a smile on her face.

            “I’m so glad you’re here.” Davee said as she laid on her bed a happy and content look on her face. Glen smiled as he laid down next to her, holding her tightly.

            “Yeah, I am too.” Glen said as he rubbed Davee’s belly, he was surprisingly okay with the whole being a dad thing, though that may have been his desire to be better than the person who was his father, namely by being there for said child. Sure, the situation wasn’t ideal, and he and Davee were probably in way over their heads, but that was a thought for another time, for now he’d be content to be with her right now; love was weird like that. Though he did wonder if they would get married after their child was born or before. God, he could just imagine his brothers and sisters laughing at the fact that he had a shotgun wedding, they would never let him live it down.  Letting out a small sigh, Glen could feel that Davee was asleep by the way her stomach moved up and down with her breathing. Smiling he wrapped his arms around her a little more and closed his eyes, letting sleep overtake him as well.


	5. Part 5: A Night out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long time in between updates, but I had some stuff going on in my life, plus I was restarting college and just yeah, but I hope you guys like this chapter, sorry it's so short.

           Glen had done many things in his life and made many friends, he’d dated his fair share of girls and dealt with the fallout from those relationships (part of the reason he has such crippling anxiety.) Still despite him having friends, he was not always fond of meeting new people, though unfortunately for him h was persuaded to (really, he was more or less forced to) attend an outing with Davee and her friends. Sitting in the passenger seat of the car looking out the window as the city streets of Alberta passed, he could hear Davee humming some trendy pop song.

“I think you’re gonna love my friends.” Davee said cheerily thinking about introducing her boyfriend to some of her closest friends, hopefully they wouldn’t make Glen feel too alienated or give him too much trouble, she also hoped they would not freak out having not seen her in almost several months and now she was pregnant.

“If you say so.” Glen said still looking out the window, not paying much attention to the scenery as it passed them by. A few minutes later the two pulled up to the bar that Davee and her friends called their hangout. It was one of those local bars called “Victoria’s” Stepping out of the Car Glen helped Davee up and the two walked into the bar. It was fairly well lit, with a few bits of sports paraphernalia for the Oilers and a few other ice hockey teams, the jukebox was playing some unknown ballad from some bygone era most likely the late 80’s and a few people were sitting at the bar. Nestled in the corner at a table was a group of three people, all women.

“Ah, that’s them.” Davee said excitedly as she pointed to the three women who were her friends. Dragging Glen by the hand much to his embarrassment, the three women turned to see Davee and a mix of surprise and glee spread across their faces.

“Well, it’s been a while hey Davee.” One of Davee’s friends said beckoning the two to sit down at the table, “Wow, you weren’t kidding when you said you were a few months along.” The friend said looking at Davee’s rather large belly.

“So, Davee, who’s your friend?” One of the woman asked looking at Glen who was trying his best to not stand out. Davee pulled Glen close to her and smiled.

“This my friends, is my boyfriend Glen, Glen these are my friends Meredith, Val and Karen.” Glen said as she introduced everyone to each other. Valerie leaned onto the table and smiled.

“Ah, so you’re the one who knocked Davee up.” Valerie said bluntly, if Glen had a drink in his mouth he’d have probably spat it out due to how brazen she was about saying that aloud. Davee for her part seem to take this in stride, a very Davee thing to do so Glen didn’t think much of it.

“Yeah, I wouldn’t say it so…bluntly but yeah I’m the one who got her pregnant.” Glen said owing to his part in Davee’s current predicament. He could see Davee’s friends studying him, probably trying to figure out what his deal was without saying a word.

“So, Davee said you guys worked at that camp of hers, right? How was that?” Meredith asked hoping to hear more about Davee and Glen’s past as camp counselors together. Davee thought for a moment thinking of how to best describe their time at Camp Campbell.

“Well, it was interesting to say the least. Glen is kind of a hard person to get to know.” Davee said thinking of how Glen and she had gotten off on the wrong foot when they first meet four years ago. In hindsight it would probably go down as one of her better memories since it’s where she met the father of her unborn child and hopefully the person she’d spend the rest of her life with. Putting that thought aside she looked at her friends who were talking to Glen about something.

“So, are you two gonna get married or something?” Karen asked taking a sip of what a Long Island iced tea, Glen looked over at Davee who might as well have stars in her eyes at the thought of what their wedding would be like. Rolling his eyes Glen took a sip of some cola, if Davee couldn’t drink then he decided he didn’t feel like doing it either.

“Probably, we’ve not really settled on when, probably before the baby is born, just for the picture alone.” Glen said a smile on his face as he looked at Davee again, who was doing the same. The two held hands under the table and listened to Davee’s friends as they caught up with Davee and talked about things that had happened while they’ve been away from one another.

As the night dragged on, Glen saw himself getting more and more into hanging out with Davee and her friends, sure it was weird meeting new people, it always was still it was fun to meet new people, Glen may have been a shut in and an anxiety riddled introvert, but he could see the value of having new friends.

Taking another sip of his cola, Glen heard the jukebox change to a newer song, Glen recognized the song and he internally groaned since he knew it was a song that Davee loved to death, curse you Ed Sheeran he thought.

“Oh! I love this song, Glen we should dance!” Davee said giving Glen a huge grin, as best as he tried to resist the temptations and machinations of that smile he really couldn’t, and he took a deep breath, stood up and helped Davee out of her seat. The two could hear Davee’s friends in the background snickering to one another at this display.

“Oh, so romantic, isn’t it Val?” Meredith said to Valarie as she elbowed her in the shoulder, laughing a bit at her friends. Valerie rolled her eyes and laughed along with her as Glen and Davee danced to the song. Despite the rather embarrassing idea of dancing with his girlfriend in front of a bunch of strangers, he had to admit it was rather romantic, even if it was strange to be doing it this way.

“I hope this song plays at our wedding.” Davee said as she held onto Glen a little tighter as they danced and swayed to the music. Glen didn’t respond and only held Davee listening to the music. When the song ended the two were looking at one another and then laughed at the others red face before sitting back down. The two didn’t make eye contact with their friends who were still laughing at their friend’s expense. The night continued much like this with the two talking to Davee’s friends, though soon, one by one; Davee’s friends began to leave until it was about twelve in the morning, an hour before closing time at the bar.

“I guess it’s about time we head home don’t you think?” Davee said to Glen who nodded, the two paid for their nights worth of cola and made their way to the car. Sitting in driver seat, Glen saw a now sleeping Davee and smiled.

“Thanks for the time out, love.” Glen said as he started the car and made the long drive back to the house. He was apprehensive about this night out, but he was glad he did it. Glancing one last time at his sleeping girlfriend he leaned over to her and kissed her on the forehead making her stir slightly in her sleep. It was a good night. 


	6. An End and a New Begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this ends one of the stories I left waiting in the wings for way too long. Sorry for the long wait, but I wanted to get other stuff done before I finished this one. On the bright side I'm working on another Gwenvid fic after this. Anyway thanks to all those who patiently waited for the final chapter enjoy.

            Davee let out a small giggle as she combed her red hair, looking giddily in the mirror of the church she was in. She was adorned in a red and green dress, with flowers running down the side, a crown of flowers was her headdress and it sat perfectly atop her head. Sitting on the chairs opposite of her were her best friends dressed in every color of the rainbow, and Maxine and Neale, who looked as disinterested as two thirteen-year old’s could ever be at a wedding.

            “Why the fuck am I here again?” Maxine asked trying desperately to remove the pink bow that was adorning her normally messy hair (Davee had insisted that she have it done for the wedding.) It took Davee’s friends a bit to get used to the extremely vulgar thirteen-year-old.

            “Because Max, your just as important to me as my own soon to be born child, why wouldn’t I invite you to Glenn and I’s wedding?” Davee said in her singsong voice as she finished dressing.

            “Davee, that makes no fucking sense.” Maxine said in her usual deadpan voice, “Ugh, can we just get this over with, so I can go back to the States and enjoy the rest of my time away from you two?” Maxine said as she impatient tapped her foot on the ground waiting for the bride to finish her preparations.

            “Aaand done!” Davee said as she finished preparing, a wide smile on her face. Opening the flap of the tent that she was using as her dressing room she could see some of the guests sitting waiting for the wedding to start. Seeing so many people gathered to watch her, and Glenn tie the knot she had a mixture of excitement, nervousness, and some slight pregnancy pains (being eight months pregnant was an interesting feeling to say the least.) Taking a quick couple of breaths to relive her stress Davee smiled, this was going to be one of the best days of her life. Emerging from the tent, she saw some of the guests turn to her as she stepped out into the open. 

            Walking through the rows of chairs, she didn’t pay the guests much mind, instead looking forward to her soon to be husband: Glenn. He was wearing a dark red tuxedo and standing under an arch of roses, daffodils, and ivy. She gave him a wide smile as she methodically walked up to him. When she reached his side she turned to him and whispered to him.

            “You look nice today.” She said complementing her fiancé as she gave him another smile. Glenn blushed as he tried to hide his face from the rest of the guests.

            “Yo-you look beautiful too Davee.” Glenn replied as he looked forward, trying to not show that he was just as nervous as Davee was, noticing this Davee grabbed his hand lightly and began to rub small circles on the palm of his hand, which seemed to alleviate some of his jitters. Standing before them was a priest (Glenn’s parents wouldn’t help finance the wedding unless they had a priest.) He began to give out the usual “dearly beloved,” speech that most priests gave for weddings. The two had decided to forgo vows, not really wanting to explain to a bunch of people why they’re getting married at what was essentially a shotgun wedding.

            The reception was being held at Davee’s house, the many gusts who had come to see the two tie the knot were laughing drinking (or in Maxine’s case skulking, around and complaining) The two were having a good time, despite being pulled this way or that to talk to various family members from both sides.

            “Hija, I’m so glad my weirdo son has finally found someone.” Glenn’s father Hernado said as he took Davee into a tight hug. Much to the smaller women’s embarrassment and discomfort.

            “T-thanks.” Davee said as Hernado let go of her, Mrs. Sanchez shook her head at her husband’s actions and went over to talk to Davee herself.

            “Listen dear, please take good care of Glenn, I know he won’t admit it, but now you’re probably the best thing to happen to him in a long time.” Vera said as she gently hugged Davee, and before she could go talk to her parents Mrs. Sanchez said one other thing “Also dear, please give me at least two more grandkids.” Davee blushed lightly as she went to go talk to her mother and father who were pestering Glenn. Glenn walked up to Davee with a wide-eyed look on his face.

            “God, your dad is a scary guy sometimes.” Glenn said as he looked back at his new father-in-law who gave him a sideways glance, “Any way you see Maxine, I don’t like her being out of my sight for longer than a few minutes otherwise she’s gonna cause something stupid to happen.” Glenn said as he glanced around for the teen. Davee rolled her eyes confident that Maxine wouldn’t be so annoyed with them that she’d ruin their wedding, though Davee wouldn’t really mind all that much.

            “Lighten up Glenn, come on the first dance is about to start.” Davee said as she gripped Glenn’s hand as tightly as she could and dragged him to the place that was acting as the dancefloor. Reaching the dance floor and holding his wife tightly Glenn and Davee danced tighter.

            “I can’t wait to grow old together with you.” Davee said as she nestled her head onto Glenn’s chest , Glenn smiled at this as the two danced. He never really planned on becoming a parent at this point in his life, hell he never even thought he’d get married at this age but, having Davee with him feeling her warmth and the warmth of their unborn child with him, he really couldn’t complain. Sure, the future was uncertain, but that just meant he had a la tot look forward to.  

            **Ten Years Later**

            “Slow down Ivy.” Glenn said to his daughter as the small ten year old ran up the hill to the place where they would have their picnic, despite Ivy looking almost like her father, she took more after her mother in almost every conceivable way possible, then again that wasn’t always a bad thing.

            “Oh, come on Glenn she’s just excited about the picnic.” Davee said as she took off her straw hat and straightened out the mess of curls that made up her red hear before putting the hat back on her head. Glenn rolled his eyes as he helped his wife up the hill,

            “You know I could have carried everything, especially in your condition.” Glenn said pointing to Davee’s heavily pregnant belly, as it turns out raising a kid for ten years puts a damper on making more.

            “I’m good.” Davee said as she lay down the picnic blanket under the tree  that would serve as their picnic spot. Sitting down she patted the ground next to her inviting Glenn to join her. Sitting down next to her he gently wrapped his arms around Davee and watched as their daughter played with nature and enjoyed herself. Life was weird but, looking at the two ladies in his life Glenn never felt more content.


End file.
